Release!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Release!

**Title: **Release!

**A/N: **This story isn't an AU, which is shocking for me. Instead, it is set in the same universe but this is in the sense in which Sasuke is much easier to find and there has not been a Great War. It's also an AU in the sense that Naruto is a very notable candidate for becoming the next Hokage. Other than that, this is still the Ninja World. I think it's way _off _from the story, too. Sasuke _has_ encountered Itachi already, and in my headcanon that means he's inadvertently grown softer and therefore easier to deal with. Oh, as for the pairings, this isn't supposed to be like that; it's all just friendship! Wink Wink. Alright, Enjoy!

**Summary: **Sasuke is under a very powerful Jutsu. Implied relations between Gaara and Naruto.

* * *

An indignant Sasuke pressed a hand to a bruised arm and hissed when the pain surged through the limb. It'd been a few days since he last had a battle worth remembering, but the pain that was administered during one of the more difficult battles stayed prominent and stung in the tendons of his arm to remind him of what he'd done. Sasuke, albeit stubborn and hesitant, needed a hot spring to rest in. He needed a break, of sorts. Sasuke was still wearing his grey high-collared shirt and dark blue baggy pants along with a black belt hung loosely around his waist like a sash. The Uchiha mark was still dominant on his clothing, and his sharingan, albeit weak was very evident. Sasuke found himself walking up the withering old, stained stairs of Hoshigakure. A small, nearly uninhabited village that he'd only been to one other time. The wood of the buildings was a warm honey-red color and the entire village was surrounded by trees.

Located in the Land of Bears, and barely an important addition to the frequently changing Ninja world, Sasuke knew that if he went here, he would run into no problems. He knew that he'd be okay. Hell, since there weren't necessarily many people here, he could probably just go in without hiding his chakra. Sasuke concealed his chakra besides the thought because he didn't want any unnecessary trouble to come knock heads with him. The metaphor reminded him of a certain idiot blonde he didn't feel like dealing with, too.

Sasuke didn't hate Naruto. In fact, Sasuke still had a place in his chest cavity for that idiot 'friend' of his. Yeah, that's what he'd call him. His friend. Sasuke had nothing against Naruto, even after nearly fighting to the death with him so long ago. Instead, he had no hatred towards the obnoxious blonde. He simply had a different plan than he. Sasuke had a different opinion of the Ninja world, and a different opinion on how people were supposed to get stronger. While Sasuke chose the path of Hatred, Naruto chose the path of Love. They were complete opposites all the way to the end.

Sasuke stumbled forward as he nearly tripped whilst walking up the stairs that led into the town of Hoshigakure. He looked down to see that he'd nearly clipped on the very last stair. How embarrassing. The Uchiha pressed his hand tight to his arm as if he were trying to stop a wound from bleeding, and with an eye closed he dragged his weight to the bath-house of Hoshigakure.

Just like all of the other buildings, it was fairly average in size and made from that strong, sturdy wood. With two, very evident doors in front and steam huffing its way out of the hand-made chimney in the back, Sasuke could simply feel the heat radiating off of the little bath-house. Huffing almost as if he were ready to croak, the ravenette pushed himself up the three-step set of stairs. Inside of the building there was a girl with streaky honey brown hair and dull brown eyes. Dull in color, but large in size, Sasuke figured she couldn't be any older than himself. The girl looked up from the card game she was situating on the counter to play again. "Oh, irashai!" The girl spoke in broken Japanese – a sign that she was probably young. "You must be here for a bath," She found herself giggling at the handsome man as he, in a rather untidy manner began to excavate through his pants pocket, and then the other.

It was unlike Sasuke to be extemporaneous with his actions, but he hadn't planned that he would be going to a bath-house today. He finally found the remnants of money he had left on him after buying new supplies to clean his weapons. He placed the money on the table and the girl took it up, quickly counting the bills and dropping the coins into an open jar. "Alright! Here," She handed him a ticket of sorts so that he could freely go inside. "Please do enjoy your time in the Hoshigakure bath-house! Don't lose yourself in there, `cuz I know I have!" The girl laughed yet again, placing her hand to her mouth. Sasuke thought it was annoying. Her bubbly and sweet personality reminded him of but two girls he'd met in his lifetime. He'd wished death upon both of them at one point, and saved them both as well. He was always so conflicted when it came to girls. First he felt that he had to protect them, and then he felt he had to attack and or kill them. Mostly the latter.

Sasuke made his way to the area of the bath-house where he was to remove his clothes and place them in what seemed to be a large, hand-knitted basket. He slipped off his shirt and belt and slid a thumb to the waistband of his baggy yet convenient pants. The ravenette was only inches away from pulling his pants down and freeing himself of the fabric-y restraints that were clothes when he froze in his tracks. The Uchiha's eyes squinted into what seemed to be a glare and he looked towards the door that led to the men's bath. What the hell was that feeling? The ravenette craned his neck to the side and tilted back on his heel to see passed the door, checking out the contents of the area for but a moment. No one was there. Was the Uchiha going crazy?

Sasuke sighed and finally removed his pants and then the white boxers that came next. Grabbing one of the towels that were offered, he, in tradition, wrapped the towel about his waist area. He had to make sure he was properly covered, after all. Placing his hand further up the arm that was bruised, he rubbed at his upper arm and then slid his hand to his shoulder as his foot hovered over the water. Slowly enveloping himself in the water, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, his breath eradicating steam as it neared his face. He inhaled and then exhaled, trying very hard to concentrate on relaxing. Sasuke turned his head in one direction, and then the other, tilting his head until he heard the distinctive crack that came along with the motion. This water felt very nice. The steam seemed to hover around his head area as well as his chest. It was strange how steam worked.

Sasuke lowered himself even deeper into the clear mineral-infused water until everything but his nose and up was enveloped in the hot, relaxing water. With eyes closed, the Uchiha was sure that he would be able to stay like this for a while, just letting the water touch the tender wounds about his body. The lucky soloist huffed away some steam yet again as he scooted up and then finally draped his arms on either side of the rocky border of the bath. He tilted his head back until the back of it touched with that soft, flattened rock as well. Alright, this was officially the best thing to do after a fight. All was calm for the Uchiha.

Sasuke felt that chakra yet again and without even thinking he moved forward and dashed! The soloist hid behind one of the larger bordering rocks of the hot spring and glanced from behind it at the door. Who the hell was it, anyway.

When the Uchiha saw who it was, his eyes felt like they'd melt then and there.

A very happy Naruto was talking casually with the current Kazekage. The blonde had his hands placed behind his head leisurely, his fingers linked and hidden within tussles of golden strands, and his skin was freshly sun-kissed with constant training. He wore nothing but a black shirt with the Uzumaki insignia on it and some loose orange boxers. Beside him stood the red-headed Kazekage; his skin was the complete opposite of Naruto's as it was pale. Sasuke was pretty sure Gaara was even paler than him. His clothing even contrasted with Naruto's as he wore a long sleeved black shirt and some loose brown pants. His hands were shoved idly in his pockets and his honeydew green eyes scanned the hot springs like it was the first time he'd ever seen hot water.

The blonde pointed at the water with one hand eagerly, his eyes closed and slanted making him look similar to that of a fox. "Don't worry Gaara, the water's fine! I've been here before actually, I like to go to bath-houses even more than I like to shower at home!" It was true, the Uzumaki wasn't necessarily one to take baths, rather he was one who took out the time to go to hot springs and bath-houses to his hearts content. He was more fond of the natural mineral-induced waters because they felt much better than what seemed to be bullets of hot water drenching him in a 'shower.' He disliked showers a lot.

Gaara pressed his hands to his thighs within the sheath that was his pants. He was scared to go in the water, but he would never admit that. The Kazekage stared at the clear, steaming water and took a step back. He said nothing as he glanced back over to the Uzumaki. He and Naruto were the same height, but their body types differed greatly. Naruto had grown more muscular over time, training nonstop and never backing down to a fight. Gaara was slim and lanky; he wasn't as active in battles as well as most of his time was spent in the Kazekage estate now. It was boring, but it was more than satisfying to watch over his people. This one, tiny and small vacation managed to Satiate the redhead because he wouldn't – couldn't – imagine himself doing this with anyone but Naruto.

"The only problem is that we should be completely naked for this -ttebayo!" Naruto glanced over to Gaara with large cobalt eyes to gauge his reaction. The redhead looked callous and stoic, per usual. On the inside, the raccoon-jinchūriki was terrified. For what reason did he have to get completely naked? It was embarrassing and on top of that Gaara considered his _private_ parts to be just that!

Sasuke had to force himself to hold back a very defying snort. It was like the raven's equivalent to a fit of rage. Just what was Naruto doing hanging out with Gaara, anyway? Sasuke definitely wasn't jealous of the look Naruto gave Gaara that simply read 'respect and love.' He wasn't jealous of the fact that Naruto was happily helping Gaara overcome his fears and spend time with him just because they wanted to. And he most certainly wasn't jealous of the redhead whom was now being stripped by the tanned fox.

"C'mon Gaara, just raise your hands for me, dattebayo!" Naruto fussed as he held the ends of the black shirt Gaara was wearing. Gaara had his hands out in front of him, and his eyes were frantically glancing from the water, to Naruto's hands. He'd already traveled with the Kyuubi vessel to Hoshigakure. He'd already purchased the time for the bath-house along with the two tall glasses of milk both Gaara and Naruto would be enjoying afterwards. And now, because of an abundance of hot water, Gaara was scared. Slowly, the redhead lifted his head and that baby face of his met with the water as Naruto tossed the shirt inside. He took off his own shirt and then released himself from his boxers.

"Here goes!"

Naruto used a running start to get in the water, jumping in with enough force to splash even the hidden Sasuke. Gaara shielded himself from the water and slowly removed his pants. Clad in only his boxers, the redhead turned so that his back was facing Naruto and removed the boxers. Folding both his pants and the boxers, the older of the two vessels placed his clothes in a basket and placed Naruto's in the same one. Honeydew teal eyes ticked off elsewhere and his nose wriggled in disgust as he saw something familiar. The Uchiha _uchiwa_ insignia on a fabric in that of another basket. That darned Sasuke. Gaara couldn't stand Sasuke because Naruto pursued him with such fervor that he nearly hurt the raccoon when he slapped his hand away in rejection. Gaara'd managed to always be there for Naruto through thick and thin, Ever since their fight during the outbreak after the chunnin final, where Naruto huffed and clunked heads with the redhead, he'd found a newfound trust for his blonde friend. He wanted to be his best-friend. He wanted to be the person that Naruto would chase in the instance that he'd run away. It's a good thing he's never run away, because then Naruto would bend over backwards for him too.

Gaara released his sand armor and placed his gourd beside his basket. He'drop the assumption for now, and if they saw Sasuke he'd attack. Without Sasuke showing himself at this time and moment, the Kazekage didn't feel inclined to do anything about it.

As Gaara walked back inside, he slowly walked over to the water and got in foot after foot. The hot water sent shivers up his spine and left his face red with satiation. Just the heat in itself caused the Shuukaku vessel's face to go red.

Naruto leaned over the border of the bath, arm atop arm and looked over to his friend,"Feels great, huh? Me and the others used to go to places like this a lot when we were a team!" Gaara looked over to Naruto and could see through the fake smile he put on when he said that. It was obvious that it hurt Naruto to remember things that he and the rest of Team 7 did together. The kazekage tiredly reached a hand to Naruto's shoulder and patted it in an attempt at reassurance. That deep, smooth voice of Gaara's came out in a jumbled mess when he tried to comfort the blonde,"Don't stress over such a trivial matter..." The sand-nin moved his hand away and let it go back into the water. Gaara could clearly see his hand in the water, due to how clear it was. "Team 7 is still a great team,"

Gaara's eyes went half-lidded as he simply imagined the fuss that Naruto would put up for the sake of Sasuke. He knew that his sentence inferred that he believed the Team was good without the raven. Instead of being angered per usual, Naruto simply smiled at Gaara and grinned with large, pointy and unbelievably white teeth. "You're right! And you're great too, Gaara!"

Gaara didn't know what'd caused it; be it the water or what Naruto said, but his face was red. It was embarrassing to be called great. He only just recently started receiving compliments. He'd only just recently become a good person, as well. Gaara supposed that being 'great' was a good thing for people as well as teams and took in what Naruto said with a firm nod. "Yes..." The pale Kazekage slid down lower into the water without warning and his hand darted out to grab Naruto's arm.

Sasuke hissed as he realized if he'd stayed in the water any longer, his fingers would be wrinkled. Yet the Uchiha had no idea how he was to escape their sight without being _seen. _Well, there's that, and he was watching them.

Gaara's fingers delved lightly into the tanned skin of his friend and kage-buddy-to-be. He glanced at the water again and then where he was; how did he slide down like that? Naruto laughed whole-kindheartedly and pulled his arm closer to himself, which in turn pulled Gaara along with him. "Don't worry, Gaara! You're good!" Naruto assured him that he wouldn't drown or something dramatic like that.

This was new for Gaara because in Sunagakure, everything was still very traditional. In order to take baths, one would have to gather and heat the water themselves. Of course, Gaara didn't have to do that for himself, but _someone_ did that for him. It all took work. The town was still hard-working, and that's what he liked about his home. Gaara swallowed the forming lump in his throat and his mouth opened and then closed, the jaw junction snapping shut as if he were trying to trap something inside. "Hm..." The redheaded jinchūriki huffed out a breath of air in defeat. He supposed, if Naruto was there, he could continue to waste time in this strange place.

Sasuke's eyes squinted into what one could only assume was a glare at the hand that lay upon Naruto's skin. He felt himself hiss and quickly turned away from the sight. Did they use some sort of jutsu? Sasuke's chest began to hurt in a weird manner and he placed a hand against it. So perhaps they did sense him, huh. Sasuke closed his eyes but they quickly unwrenched themselves to see a very giggly blonde in front of him.

"Hey, Sasuke." That genuine smile on Naruto's face was enough to make Sasuke chidori-lance him straight through the face. Disgusting. Again, Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Gaara. So this was a clone. "Hn..." The Uchiha lifted a hand and with a release sign he summoned a simple kunai. Wrenching his hand back, the Uchiha stabbed the 'clone' in his abdomen in one swift swoop.

Sasuke blinked at the clone when it refused to dissipate. "Uh..." The Uchiha glanced back over to where Gaara and Naruto were, and then back to the clone and his eyes went wide for but a second. This...this wasn't a clone. Sasuke took his hand back and watched as the Uzumaki moved closer to him. The blood from the wound Sasuke'd created mixed with that of the clear, mineral water of the bath and Naruto placed either of his hands on either side of the large rock Sasuke hid behind. He was getting far too close to the prodigy. He was being far too friendly.

"Teme, you honestly thought I couldn't sense that Chakra of yours?" Naruto found himself whispering against the pale ear of his old comrade. Sasuke shivered at the feeling and without words he pushed the blonde away. Naruto couldn't help but smirk. Sasuke still hated him, huh? With a pained smile, the kage-to-be slid back just a few inches more, the wound on his abdomen more evident now as the blood even mingled with the water near Sasuke's towel. And then it hit Naruto. He hadn't gotten towels for he and Gaara.

In other words, Gaara was stark naked in the bath-water. Naruto placed his hands together as to do yet another jutsu and disappeared from Sasuke's sight with a muttering of unheard words. The ravenette blinked at the space where Naruto ad been only minutes prior and felt himself wince. There goes that strange jutsu again.

The clone that was coaxing the Kazekage placed it's hand on his back as to assure him he was okay. "I'll go get us some towels." 'Naruto' told the Kazekage who hesitantly nodded in his stead. He was still just a little shaken up by that of the free-roam bath he was taking. The clone lifted itself up from the bath and then walked back to the small building that was attached to it. When he walked inside it smacked hands with the real Naruto, and disappeared. Naruto took up his undershirt from the basket and dabbed at the wound he'd gotten. Wiping the blood away, he flexed the muscles around his abdomen until he no longer felt the stinging pain of rejection. Naruto grabbed some towels for Gaara as well as himself and then walked back to the hot springs.

"Nn...Okay. These are for drying off, and these go on your forehead. These were _supposed_ to go around our waists but I guess I forgot -ttebayo!" Naruto snorted and rubbed at his nose with his index finger. Gaara turned to Naruto with his mouth slightly agape and nodded his head along. Gaara didn't talk all that much when he was around Naruto. It wasn't that he didn't want to say more, he just couldn't find words.

When Gaara was in the stead of being a Kazekage, he seldom said full sentences and it took his breath away to say long-winded speeches. He did them anyway, though, because it was his job. Gaara knew that when Naruto's time came to be a kage, his speeches would be amazing in comparison. Everything about Naruto was amazing in comparison to Gaara.

And even if Shukaku didn't want to admit it, he was weaker than Kurama, too. Shukaku actually hated Kurama. He hated that damned tailed fox's attitude. He hated his entire being, and he hated what Kurama stood by. Shukaku, if he had his way, would eagerly _eat_ Kurama and use his skull for toiletries. But until then, Shukaku refused to submit to the other tailed beast.

Gaara watched as Naruto took two small washcloth sized towels and dabbed them into the water. Thanks to the hot-spring running without stop, the bloodied water had rushed out long before it could linger and stain its way over to the Kazekage.

With the towels wet, he was able to wring them out and carefully place one atop his head and then gesture for Gaara to come a little closer. When the pale young man did so, Naruto placed a towel atop his head too. Honeydew eyes glanced upwards at the towel that steamed with fresh heat. The sand demon kept his eyes focused on the towel for a while longer before looking to Naruto with an expression no less than discontent. "...Why?"

Naruto grinned at the other jinchūriki and gave him a thumbs up. "The steam will circulate about your head and help cleanse the sinuses. I don't know how clogged up your sinuses are, but with all that sand all the time, I figure you'd need it!" Naruto could only guess that Gaara needed the towel. He was eager to help the Sabaku prodigy understand these things because the more he knew the more time he would be willing to spend with Naruto. Naruto wasn't sad about the encounter he'd shared with Sasuke. In fact he predicted that this would happen. Instead, Naruto decided he'd only focus on Gaara; this innocent and albeit friendly Kazekage.

Time went by as Naruto envisioned it. Sasuke must have found an easier way to get out of there, because he never jumped out of nowhere looking for a battle and he definitely never made himself evident. He was scarce, even as Naruto and Gaara discussed fairly important matters. Naruto was a Wind Release user, and Gaara had his sand. On top of that, Gaara was also a Wind Release affinity. They could work together fluently and efficiently. And with the power of two jinchūriki, they could do just about anything.

Yet Sasuke never once heard Naruto utter his name.

Tch.

Sasuke found himself on the outskirts of Hoshigakure when he felt that familiar Chakra yet again. Sasuke dashed forward and hid in a junction of trees as Naruto and Gaara made their way down the familiar stairs of the small village. With Sharingan activated, he watched the two jinchūriki walk by as if they hadn't even felt his presence. Did they really not feel it or perhaps they were ignoring him. Sasuke felt himself biting at his bottom lip; a habit he couldn't escape, it seemed.

Naruto and Gaara had to be using a jutsu; Sasuke's heart began to hurt again. He grasped at his chest cavity and watched the two jinchūriki even as Gaara's two most prized gaurds, Kankurou and Temari jumped down, reaching Hoshigakure just in time to greet the two vessels. Naruto grinned at the two other sand siblings and rubbed at his nose with his index finger, indicating that he thought whatever he'd done was done well.

In respect, Kankurou reached a hand out and placed it atop the blonde's spiky, golden mane. He shook his hand for good measure inside the junction of golden, angel hair before finally pulling it away and shoving his hands in his pockets. Temari on the other hand playfully knocked a knuckle against the back of Naruto's head. She was proud of him because he was taking out the time to hang out with Gaara. Gaara was surely old enough to take care of himself now, but Temari still felt as if it were her responsibility to make sure her baby brother was treated well. As the blonde and the redhead glanced at each other, Sasuke felt their Jutsu working at him again. This time not only did his chest hurt, but his head hurt too. Sasuke felt like there were needles stabbing him inside of his throat. His chest felt warm with heat and his head was throbbing with a strange pain unlike a migraine.

He hated this jutsu so.

Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou were soon on their way. Sasuke watched them leave, hissing the entire way through. Sasuke couldn't help it. He wanted to come out from the bushes and summon Susanoo on the two idiots. He wanted to burn Naruto until only bones were left. He deserved it! As Sasuke escaped the bushes, he used a different route from the others to leave Hoshigakure.

There was a silent walk for the Uchiha now, as he walked alone. The soloist grabbed at his chest. He came here to get rid of the pain in his arm, which did halt. Yet now there was a pain like none other mining at his heart. He didn't want to admit it, but, Naruto's new extensive friendship with the sand demon bothered him.

Not in a jealous manner, in a different one.

Sasuke hadn't gained another friend he could call his best. He hadn't gained anyone who could compare to that ball of sunshine, Naruto. And on the other hand, Naruto gained Gaara, whom was a Kazekage. If anything, his friendship with Gaara would most likely grow from here and would quite possibly help with his pursuance of the title: Hokage.

"Heh, hey Gaara, should I go back to Suna with you guys or does our journey end here for now?" The blonde placed his hands behind his head leisurely and met the gaze of the very insecure raccoon. Naruto's gaze faltered and he looked elsewhere. Gaara's eyes met with that of the ground and both Kankurou and Temari went silent as the Kazekage began to drag his feet along. His sand whirled about where his ankles were and his sand armor cracked due to stress.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he'd realized he hadn't heard footsteps any longer and glanced to Gaara. Gaara held his hands up as to catch the falling remnants of sand armor and stoically glanced at Naruto,"Uzumaki-San..." He reached his hand out in Naruto's direction and Temari raised a brow,"I'll stay..."

Naruto blinked once or twice and moved his hand, he hesitantly took Gaara's wrist into his hand, pulling him over in his direction. "Kankurou? Temari?" Naruto asked them, in their general direction about what Gaara wanted.

Kankurou crossed his arms, his eyes wrenching shut even more so and the bridge of his nose wrinkling as he thought about it. Did Gaara really have more time for this? Could he really lengthen his vacation? "Mmn...sure. Alright then. We'll make sure to keep everything in order and if we need anything we'll go to Baki first, _jaan._" Temari went ahead and nodded her head, although she couldn't help but tilt her head and let a smirk grace her lips for but a moment. "And just why do you feel the need to stay with Naruto, Gaara?" Her eyes went half-lidded as she stared at the back of her little brother's head.

Gaara's eyes slowly ticked in Temari's direction, but his hand balled into a fist, even as Naruto held his wrist. "We are...friends. Naruto and I..."

That was all Temari needed to hear. Shifting the fan on her back, she tapped Kankurou's shoulder with two of her fingers and they both jumped off to take a different route from the two vessels. Aside from the fact that both he and Naruto were vessels, Gaara could relate to him in more ways than one. That included the fact that both Naruto and Gaara were the exact same height and weight. It just added on to the list of things that Gaara held close to himself and considered important. The things that made he and Naruto closer, and more alike.

Naruto glanced back forward and then to Gaara again. "Well, I suppose we should take _that_ way, then." Naruto gestured to the other direction so that they could head back to Konohagakure. He didn't necessarily want to head back immediately, he wanted to take the long route so that he and Gaara could talk more; well, if he could manage to get Gaara to talk as much as he. Well, no. That was surely impossible.

Gaara slowly nodded his head and followed Naruto like a puppy when he began to lead the way.

Gaara liked this. Naruto and himself were going places together and it made him immensely happy. He never got to do this with Naruto aside from the few times he came to his aide in battle. Even though it felt absolutely amazing to help Naruto in battle, he'd preferred this over combat because he could calm down and simply enjoy his time with the blonde. Gaara found himself looking down to their hands. Naruto still had his hand wrapped idly about Gaara's wrist, pulling the redhead lightly as to make sure that he didn't get left behind. If Gaara had brows they'd surely furrow. He didn't want Naruto to hold his _wrist._

The route Naruto had decided to take back to Konoha was quiet and empty. Aside from trees and normal critters running about the area, Gaara could sense no Chakra. Not even the Chakra he'd known so well in that bath-house. The Chakra of that Uchiha who damned himself when he rejected Naruto's precious offer of friendship. Gaara would never do such a thing. Naruto was his best-friend, hell, his only friend.

He didn't need power to win. He needed this. Gaara knew thoroughly well that with friendship and a stern fist, you could do anything. That's what Naruto taught him, after all. And everything Naruto taught the raccoon was impressed into his mind and kept for the eternity, The redhead couldn't even forget the day they knocked heads.

The day Naruto punched him.

The day they met.

Gaara reached a hand up to his cheek, stumbling a bit as he walked, trying his best to avoid small rocks and twigs in the way of where he was going. He closed his eyes and relived the day once again. The day when he, Temari and Kankurou first treaded Konoha and Naruto caught his eye. Sure, Sasuke did too, but in a different way. The way Sasuke caught his eye was simple: Gaara, at the time, wanted to kill the Uchiha.

Yet, the way Naruto caught his eye was the genuine opposite. He was curious, he was interested, and he felt light-headed when he heard Naruto's obnoxious voice ring in his ears. Shukaku told him to think otherwise, though. The single tailed jinchūriki whispered acidic nothings to Gaara and told him that Naruto was nothing but trouble.

Shukaku could sense Kurama; even on that day.

And it intrigued Gaara. It made him extremely curious to find out that there was someone just like him. A vessel whom not only strived to become powerful, but suffered through the loneliness. Gaara didn't think anything of it until their battle in the forest during the Chunnin final. He didn't think of it because it hurt him to. The fact that Naruto suffered through great loneliness as he did made him shiver with curiosity. How did Naruto feel about it? How did Naruto deal with it? Many, many questions spread throughout the boys mind when he'd found out this information about Naruto.

And when they knocked heads. Oh, bless Naruto's soul, when they knocked heads. Gaara's entire being cracked. And no, he wasn't referring to his sand armor. Gaara had become a new person. He saw things in a different light. Gaara took out the time to push Shukaku away, and push the old man's thoughts into a bubble that they were doomed to expire in. He didn't want any of that unnecessary gunk getting into his head any longer. He'd live for himself, he'd become a better person, and he wouldn't ask or call on anyone for help.

Ever.

But with Naruto, he never even felt the need to ask. Naruto just did.

Naruto was a headstrong and did what he thought was best for his friends. He did all he could to protect them, fight for them, and if Gaara wasn't always so overbearing on the fox, he was sure that he would _die_ for them. Gaara refused to let that happen. So, every time Naruto and Gaara met up, aside from now, he'd scold him. He made sure that Naruto knew the severity of what was happening, and made sure he understood that he couldn't always just blindly act.

A corner of Gaara's lips raised in a soft smirk.

Sometimes, it felt like Gaara was talking to a child.

The walk back was silent as Gaara thought about these times, and it didn't bother Naruto at all. Naruto didn't have much silence because _he_ was always talking so much; so he took this silence in earnest and didn't bother complaining about it.

Kurama craned his head to the side in an unnecessarily complicated manner and placed a hand about his cheek as he listened to the thoughts of his container. _'Oi, pipsqueak, is this what you live for?' _

Again, Naruto was more mature now, so he took what the demon fox said in and even analyzed it before he thought of a bland answer to throw back in his direction.

'Yes, Kurama. I wish to live for those I care for,'

_'What of the Uchiha...the Sharingan user. Why didn't you try to kill him when you had the chance?'_

'I don't want to kill Sasuke, Kurama.'

_'And this bothersome sandman. You want it trailing you?'_

_'_Gaara is my friend.'

_'Tch...you're too kind, Dwarf.'_

Kurama closed his eyes and situated himself so that he could get some rest. Naruto glanced back at Gaara and smiled at him. It was good that he and Gaara were the same height because it made it easier for him to look at him. Made it easier for him to smile in his direction.

It took a while but Gaara found himself smiling at the Uzumaki, too. His smile was true, but it was small. If it weren't Naruto, he wouldn't have done it. Naruto couldn't help but think about how cool it was that he could hang out with the Kazekage whenever he wished. When he was to become Hokage, perhaps Gaara would think the same.

Sasuke stopped and tilted his head to the side.

Chakra? Familiar Chakra, at that. Even with all of the hatred burning inside of Sasuke's black pit of a heart, he could still sense Naruto's Chakra. Even after all of these years.

The Uchiha willed himself to stay where he was, and even turned so that he was facing the incoming vessels. He would settle this once and for all; without a word.

Naruto let go of Gaara's hand and his brow furrowed as the space between they and Sasuke's Chakra shortened. Was Sasuke seriously going to challenge them? What an ass.

As Naruto walked up to lock eyes with the Uchiha, Sasuke slid his shoe so that it delved further into the dirt. Was he – bracing himself for something?

"Sasuke."

Before Naruto could even get a good word in, Sasuke tossed two daggers in their direction. Naruto didn't even flinch.

The shoddy little daggers were grabbed and tossed right back at Sasuke by Gaara's sand. Gaara's expression changed greatly when he looked at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Gaara began, his hand raising as if telling Sasuke to come on. Gaara wasn't afraid to snap Sasuke's neck. "You and all of your excessive hatred...you're intruding in on the time that me and Naruto have rationed for ourselves." Gaara wasted no time in raising his hand further in the air. Sand formulated in the air and formed a tendril that grew larger and larger by the second. Gaara was going to use something strong straight-forward. As his hand got higher and higher, Sasuke's legs spread even more-so.

"Sarō Sōgeki..." The sand spear jutted out and hit the ground as Sasuke narrowly dodged it. Biting at his bottom lip momentarily, the raven raised a finger,"Kirin-" The lightning shot down from the cloudy sky and was aimed at Gaara with the help of Sasuke's flexible chakra; The demon in the sky delved its head down into the forest and shot out a bright burst of lightning at the offending team. Naruto and Gaara were obviously started by the lightning, but they dodged it nonetheless, thanks to Gaara's sand protecting them both. Sasuke slid his hand forward and the sword was used to guide his weight over, his leg moving out to kick the freely released Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms and blocked the kick. His hands moved out and he grabbed Sasuke's leg, tossing him to a tree. With a poof, the clone disappeared. Naruto and Gaara braced themselves as they looked around the surrounding area for Sasuke. Just where had he gone to.

Naruto sighed. He wanted to get this done and over with. Biting into his thumb, he took out a scroll and released one of his ever-so-trusty sage Chakra clones. Slapping hands with the clone, it disappeared and its Chakra surged into Naruto.

With those distinctive frog-like golden eyes, horizontal pupils and orange colors about the rings of his eyes, Naruto made his trusty red coat appear and tilted his head. "Sasuke, come out." He raised a hand as to find the Uchiha's Chakra.

Naruto sensed Sasuke and quickly dashed towards a tree, kicking straight through it. The tree broke under Naruto's gargantuan strength. As Naruto did this, an eager Sasuke appeared behind Gaara, raised his hand and just barely reached through that persistent sand, his sword only inches away from Gaara's neck.

The baby-faced Kazekage glanced to where Sasuke was and quickly raised a hand, making a quick swiping motion with it,"Be gone..." He ordered, his hands quickly moving back, and his sand helping aid him getting away from the Uchiha. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, along with two of his clones and either of them kept Sasuke in place, Kunais at his neck.

Sasuke stopped moving completely. Naruto had become so much quicker.

Gaara crossed his arms, and Naruto's were already crossed. "You're finished..." Gaara said, his hands raising,"Sabak-"

"Gaara, don't." Naruto said, urging the sand demon to stop his pursuit. Gaara blinked at Naruto slowly, and placed his hands at his sides. "If that is what you wish..." Gaara stopped completely.

Both of the clones Naruto had didn't move from where they were, they were willing to listen to what Sasuke had to say, they just weren't willing to back down from their pursuit at his neck. They could decapitate the Uchiha where they stood, and if not that, Gaara could crush and bury him before he even had the chance to do a handsign.

Sasuke was fuming.

"Tch- Just- " He couldn't form the words. With the pain in his chest reminding him why he was here in the first place, Sasuke closed his eyes and growled roughly,"Make this pain go away already!"

Naruto and Gaara's glares softened. "Pain?" Gaara asked, knowing all too well what pain was. He could relate to just about anyone just by glancing into their eyes, yet when he glanced into Sasuke's eyes he couldn't discern that feeling. He didn't know what Sasuke was feeling. He couldn't even begin to understand.

"Sasu-"

"My chest has been hurting ever since I saw the two of you! Ever since I had to hide to keep from killing you, Naruto, ever since you became friends!"

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. Just what was Sasuke getting at. Naruto glanced at the Uchiha's expression, and then walked so that he was in front of Sasuke as well. He and Gaara didn't know what to say. Neither of them knew what pain Sasuke was referring to.

Confused and unsure of what to say to Sasuke, Naruto found himself grabbing Gaara's hand. Gaara looked to their hands and then back at the ground. He didn't know it, but his face went red the second their hands touched. Tightly holding onto the calloused hand, Gaara pulled Naruto's hand closer to his own, pale, soft one.

When Gaara and Naruto's hands intertwined, the Uchiha clenched at his chest, his nails delving into the fabric of his Uchiha-acclaimed shirt. Sasuke felt that jutsu working at his heart once more! His eyes that were once opened, found themselves closing slowly, slowly. With either of his eyes closed, Sasuke _screamed. _"Release! Say release! Please- " Sasuke's voice cracked.

Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other, fiery golden meeting with hazel blue. They didn't know what to release because, aside from Naruto's clones, there was no funny business going on.

Sasuke couldn't help it anymore; his weight gave in and he fell to his knees.

The clones both dispersed and Naruto cleared his throat to speak, cautiously. "Friendship. This is our friendship, Sasuke. And you, nor the Akatsuki, nor anyone else in this world will make me leave my friends." Naruto felt his voice shaking as his anger arose. Sasuke was pissing him off because he _knew_ that there was no jutsu needed to be released.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the rocky earth. He was begging, pleading, for the pain to stop. But it would not let up.

Naruto was going to move closer to Sasuke, but Gaara placed an arm in front of Naruto, stopping him. "No..."

Naruto's eyes glimmered with worry as he looked over his Kage friend.

"Sasuke has caused nothing but trouble for you, and your village. He has stepped on the lives of all of the people who cared about him most," Sand formed at Gaara's feet as his voice darkened,"He's let the hatred consume him, he's let it mock him and reassemble his Chakra. He is Sasuke, no more." The sand demon finished his statement softly and closed his eyes. He felt no need to help Sasuke, because Sasuke could've helped himself by returning to Naruto. Gaara would've _returned_ to Naruto.

Sasuke watched as the dirt near his fist began to be speckled with liquid. He wasn't – he couldn't have been. Sasuke reached a hand up to his face and opened his eyes. The Uchiha – the stern and powerful Uchiha – was crying. This was the second time this'd happened to him. The first was when Itachi told him the truth. He knew, he just knew, that he was getting soft. This was his own fault.

As Sasuke wept, Naruto's brow furrowed. As Sage Naruto, he was stern, powerful, and serious; but this sight could take down even the strongest power of the Uzumaki. It could break him, too. "G-Gaara."

Sasuke hurt once more. Even in his time of pain, and need, the Uzumaki said that name.

_Gaara._

Sasuke felt defeated.


	2. Retaliation!

**Title: **Release!

**A/N: **This story isn't an AU, which is shocking for me. Instead, it is set in the same universe but this is in the sense in which Sasuke is much easier to find and there has not been a Great War. It's also an AU in the sense that Naruto is a very notable candidate for becoming the next Hokage. Other than that, this is still the Ninja World. I think it's way _off _from the story, too. Sasuke _has_ encountered Itachi already, and in my headcanon that means he's inadvertently grown softer and therefore easier to deal with. Oh, as for the pairings, this isn't supposed to be like that; it's all just friendship! Wink Wink. Alright, Enjoy!

**Summary: **Sasuke is under a very powerful Jutsu.

**Chapter:** Retaliation!

* * *

Naruto and Gaara had quite the encounter with the rogue ninja and ex-companion, Sasuke. Sasuke'd been crying, and Naruto, wishing to coax him gave him an ultimatum. The Uchiha declined it, naturally. Sasuke didn't want an apology, he didn't even want Naruto's attention – instead the Uchiha wanted victory. The thought of him cutting Naruto in half made him shiver with what he could only assume was excitement. The ravenette placed a hand upon his cheek, his fingers grazing his lower eye lid just barely. "Nii-san..." Sasuke's mind sent him back to that day he fought his brother and learned the truth about, well, everything. Sasuke felt terrible inside for building up so much rage and then finding out that it just plain wasn't directed at the right person. Sasuke could forgive Itachi, he just couldn't forgive anything else. And with that hatred bubbling inside of him, he was able to become stronger; darkness wasn't a bad thing and thanks to the eyes his brother had given him, he could see much clearer. He could see just about anything; anything but the reason for the burning pain in his chest. Naruto and Gaara were sneaky.

Well, their personalities weren't sneaky. They were just sneaky in a different way.

While Sasuke would usually drop something when he realized he didn't care, he unfortunately never stopped caring about this situation. He never stopped wondering what was causing his pain, and he never stopped wondering about Naruto.

Okay, so maybe he did stop wondering about the Dobe. He had to stop worrying about him in order to fully get stronger. Naruto stopped worrying about him, too, didn't he? Sasuke couldn't even seem to imagine how wrong he was.

* * *

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and linked his fingers. He glanced up at the sky as clouds floated slowly across the endless blue. "Aaah, that bath really was amazing but I'm starving! " The 'ball of sunshine' shouted as he tilted his head back. The powerful 'sage' placed a hand to his stomach when it began to growl; the noise was loud enough for even Gaara to hear – although he wasn't listening.

"Hey Gaara, are you hungry?"

The Kazekage was looking, no, _staring_ at his hand. The one that Naruto held, of course. His face was still lightly dusted over with that pink color and his eyes were focused on the palm of his hand. He felt Naruto's fingers graze over that area. They felt nice... The Fourth had no idea that Naruto was talking to him, in fact the reason he looked up is because _his_ stomach made a noise. It wasn't as loud as Naruto's in fact it was quite a few notches lower in volume. The redheaded Kazekage looked in Naruto's direction, his hand falling to his side. "...Yes," He watched as Naruto rubbed an index finger beneath his nose and then shot him a thumbs up. It was odd because Naruto was still in Sage Mode. He looked really silly doing that in that particular state. As a grin swiped across Naruto's features, he grabbed Gaara's hand for a second time as he led him across the way to a small dumpling house. He wasn't very sure what Gaara thought of sweets, but he definitely liked them every now and then.

The dumpling house was more like a pit stop than anything else; a normal restaurant, just smaller. When they walked in, they were welcomed graciously because Gaara was recognized by the waitress,"Oh, oh! Irashai-imase!" The waitress placed down two plates at a small table near a window. She then took two menus that were already conveniently beneath one of her arms. Naruto grabbed both of the menus because he'd recommend something for Gaara anyway.

"Heheh, go ahead and sit down, Gaara." Naruto, out of habit, pulled out both chairs for himself and Gaara. Gaara took a seat and laced his fingers together, placing his hands in his lap. "..." He watched as Naruto flipped the menu over and then grinned as he spotted what he felt was best for this 'trip.'

"Mitarashi dango, Gaara. Have you tried that?" The sage sat himself down as well and the waitress smiled wide as if she was in the presence of Gods. Yet, at this point it probably was a lot like that, huh?

Gaara scooted forward so that his chest was almost pressed to the table,"I don't believe so..." His voice was still as calm and collected as ever. It would seem that both Naruto and Gaara dispersed the thoughts of Sasuke. It's not that they didn't want to discuss what happened, it was just the simple fact that they were scared to. Sasuke made Naruto feel bad, and that made Gaara feel bad. It was just a deadly cycle, really. As the redhead watched Naruto and the waitress talk amongst themselves, he placed his hand on his cheek for leverage as he looked out the window. Gaara, even though things had become awkward, was still enjoying his time with Naruto.

The waitress bowed her head momentarily before leaving the Kage and the Sage to talk.

"Well, I didn't really know if sweets were your thing, but they're barely mine, either – you'd at least eat it with me, right?" The Sage inquired as he leaned over the table, golden eyes meeting with hazel blue ones. Gaara felt that blush creeping onto his face again. What an embarrassing way to put it. Gaara nodded his head slowly and then looked away from the blonde. "Only for you, Naruto..."

And now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

There was what seemed to be an ordinary silence as the two young men awaited their dango. While Naruto took it upon himself to tap his fingers on the table, Gaara did the same against his own cheek.

_'That Uchiha is weaker now...vulnerable, even. Yet you're sitting here with the sandman...'_

Naruto found himself standing in front of the gates of the Kyuubi. He placed his hands to his sides and glared at the fox who grinned per usual in retort. Naruto couldn't stand the way Kurama made things sound, sometimes. Naruto wasn't interested in murdering what used to be his best friend. He wasn't even interested in talking with him right now. Was it so wrong to take a small, teeny weeny, tiny winy break? And why was Kurama talking to him again, anyway?

"Yeah, so?"

_'Sometimes the quickest way to solve a problem is with murder...other times it's with words. Either way, you have not solved your problem, pineapple.'_

The look Kurama was giving Naruto made him angry. It felt like the stupid fox was doubting him. Felt like he thought he was weak or something. Naruto kicked at the air and then looked off to the side. He didn't want to fight with anyone right now, what more could he say?

"So Sasuke is a problem to you?"

_'Yes...more than a problem, he's like the epitome of problematic. That Uchiha is bad news,'_

Kurama didn't have to say that twice. Naruto knew good and well what Sasuke could do if given the right keys. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke, but he wasn't all that positive he could beat him, either. But then again, now Naruto had Gaara. The Kazekage could most likely aide him in this battle, and he would be less hesitant than Naruto to behead Sasuke.

Well, Gaara wouldn't be hesitant _at all_. That vessel hated Sasuke's entire being for how hard he's made Naruto work.

Gaara still wanted to kill Sasuke, even now.

Naruto's conversation with the fox was cut short as that cheery waitress appeared with two orders of dango. The smaller plates were set down in front of Gaara and Naruto and the two vessels looked to the sweet dumplings. Naruto was beaming with energy; which is why he took zero to no time in taking up one of the skewers and eating nearly all four of the dumplings at once. Naruto could eat like a black hole, Gaara noticed. He never really understood that about Naruto. He wasn't very strategical about anything he did and when he ate Gaara could see that the younger male was a fan of food. Well, who wasn't.

Gaara, in contrast to Naruto's rash eating behavior barely bit into the first of four dango on his skewer. He didn't know how to approach these things, in fact he didn't even know how to hold it. Gaara chewed and then swallowed. As he thought, the dango were very sweet. It was good, and it was different, so he couldn't help but like it. Even so, he didn't eat much faster than he was already eating. Gaara placed a finger against the top of the skewer and kept his hold with his other hand at the end of it. He kept that dainty finger where it was and bit into the dumpling again.

Naruto took up another one of his skewers, having devoured the first one and opened an eye to glance at the Kazekage. The way he was eating was rather – different. He made sure not to dirty his face with the mitarashi sauce, and kept the skewer placed carefully in his hand so that he didn't drop it. The careful and more composed eating behavior was actually sorta cute. B-but cute was a strange word, and Naruto couldn't understand why that was the first word that came to mind! He continued to enjoy his own dango as Gaara did the same in a less than timely manner.

Eating this dango wasn't the sand demon's first priority. In fact, he was fairly interested in what Naruto had to say about this whole ordeal, but Naruto seemed wrapped up in eating. Gaara let Naruto eat as well as nibbled on the dango he had as well as he simply waited for Naruto to initiate the conversation. Yet after Naruto finished with his first round of dango, his golden eyes set to the remainder of Gaara's.

"..."

"Gaara-"

Without even finishing the sentence, Gaara used one of his pale hands to slide his plate in Naruto's direction. His expression lightened as he nearly smiled at the younger male. "Sure," Gaara never really planned on eating all of the dumplings, in fact just this _one_ skewers' worth seemed to be quite the quest for him.

Naruto grabbed the skewers and ate two rows worth of dango at once, devouring them as if his life depended on it. Gaara just figured that the blonde was trying to fill up on food to recover the Chakra he'd used when they encountered the Uchiha.

Naruto grinned wide as he finished up those as well, and placed a hand on the table. "Aah," He used one of the skewers to pick at his teeth as he leaned back in his chair so that the front legs were up.

Gaara was still as fascinated as ever by the Sage. Naruto was strong-willed and powerful, and on top of that he was – well – he looked rather – nice. Just that thought in itself made the redhead blush. Why would he say such a thing about Naruto, exactly? That would be weird! But, still...

Naruto huffed out a breath of air as the chair, rickety and weak with the weight on top of it, skidded back. The skewer he was holding went in the exact opposite direction as him as he fell backwards. He 'poofed' out of Sage mode upon impact and found himself laughing, loudly. The blue-eyed terror sat up and rubbed at the back of his head, grinning sheepishly at Gaara.

Gaara smiled.

* * *

Sasuke punched at the trunk of a tree as he neared it. Just what was he doing pursuing Naruto at a time like this... The Uchiha clenched at his heart, and then his hand went to his face. He had to kill him, yes, he had to kill Naruto! Sasuke wasn't very sure what he would get out of killing Naruto sharingan-wise, but he figured that if he killed his 'best-friend' he would still be able to achieve a higher level of Sharingan. It was selfish and it was cunning, but he couldn't help but consider it. As Sasuke neared that of a smaller village in the Fire country, he found himself baring a harsh reality:

Naruto didn't give two shits about him in that manner anymore.

As he watched Naruto and Gaara step back and then finally leave him as he was, he felt the stinging pain of reality. He didn't want to admit that it hurt him, in some strange way, but even all the hatred he'd been building up inside of him couldn't stop the feelings that Naruto caused. The way the blonde spoke just left chills in his words' wake. It made Sasuke feel bad, yes, but it also made him want to hate more forwardly. Not just Naruto, but others too. Sasuke found a way to harness enough hatred to become a better Uchiha.

He found enough hatred to summon Susanoo.

And then he found enough hatred to be able to kill Naruto.

So why wasn't the Uzumaki dead yet?

Uchiha Sasuke was weak, wasn't he? He couldn't muster up the courage to kill his 'best-friend' the first time he had the chance and he most certainly couldn't do it with that meddlesome Gaara there protecting both of them with his stupid sand! He hated that sand – it was like an overpowered and overbearing technique that only Gaara would think is fair to use. Stupid sand.

As Sasuke tilted his head about the situation, he could see that he was standing in the direct middle of this village with his head held high as if he was supposed to be there. As if he belonged. And although Sasuke longed to belong for the sake of Naruto, he simply did not.

The townspeople surrounding the area looked on at the Uchiha as they walked passed, simply trying to make sure what they were seeing was real. To see if they were actually looking at the rogue-nin whom Konoha had placed so much attention on for so long.

Although, that was the past.

Konoha didn't give a damn about Sasuke, either.

And that was the main reason he was always so sad.

Well, sad wasn't a word that the Uchiha used. He wasn't sad, not at all. He was something else. Something else that started with an 's.' Surely. Sasuke began to walk and then eventually he placed his index and middle finger of both hands together, disappearing from the village in an instant. To stand around for so long was a bad idea, but seeing as he'd already encountered Naruto, he figured that trying to stay hidden was impossible. Fighting Naruto wasn't exactly hiding, now was it. As Sasuke walked, headed to Konoha, he sighed.

He couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing, and with who.

Although he had a pretty solid guess.

* * *

Naruto placed his hand behind his head leisurely and the other one was being tugged along by Gaara. Gaara and himself got off big time, being able to eat for free because Gaara was the Kazekage, but that didn't make him feel good at all. As Gaara tugged Naruto forward, he, albeit shyly, interlaced their fingers together. This made Naruto's face heat up with embarrassment. "Eh?"

The protective sand whirled around both he and Naruto's hand, but Gaara wasn't interested in letting go. This sand was harmless right now.

"We need to reach our destination before nighttime."

"...Why?"

Gaara looked to the slightly _slightly_ _**slighty **_shorter male with a very serious expression on his face. Although this was per usual, Naruto could feel the sternness on Gaara's features like it'd changed the entire atmosphere. "As Kazekage, I can no longer roam within the night...Not all of your country respects me, Uzumaki-san."

There goes that honorific again. Along with Naruto's last name. He hated when Gaara called him that. The blonde closed his eyes momentarily as he thought about what Gaara said and then he got a very silly idea. "So then, right now, I'm like a guard?"

Gaara nearly tripped.

"What?"

"You said that you can't _roam at night_! I assumed it was because people try to hurt ya! Does that mean, right now, I'm pretty much guarding the Kazekage -dattebayo!?" Naruto grinned graciously and pulled Gaara back so that he was closer to himself. Gaara, in response, said some sort of jumbled stuff that was along the lines of, "fghjjkll – " The redheaded Kazekage couldn't help but nod his head. Naruto protecting him sounded like a dream! He was basically escorting him, right? Naruto was his escort?

"Then good! I'll protect you with my life, Gaara!"

Gaara felt like his rowdy, _mind-of-it's-own_ sand was inside of his stomach when he heard those words. Oh, how embarrassing!

* * *

Somewhere, far away, Sasuke Uchiha was muttering something about that jutsu again. He could just _feel_ it.


	3. Recalibrate!

**Title: **Release!

**A/N: **This story isn't an AU, which is shocking for me. Instead, it is set in the same universe but this is in the sense in which Sasuke is much easier to find and there has not been a Great War. It's also an AU in the sense that Naruto is a very notable candidate for becoming the next Hokage. Other than that, this is still the Ninja World. I think it's way _off _from the story, too. Sasuke _has_ encountered Itachi already, and in my headcanon that means he's inadvertently grown softer and therefore easier to deal with. Oh, as for the pairings, this isn't supposed to be like that; it's all just friendship! Wink Wink. Alright, Enjoy!

**Summary: **Sasuke is under a very powerful Jutsu.

**Chapter:** Recalibrate!

* * *

Tsunade stacked her papers onto her desk and placed her fists to her chin, glancing over to Shizune who was fidgeting with other papers awkwardly. "Tsunade-Sama, it would seem that he-"

"I know..." Tsunade sent for Sakura not too long ago, and along with her came Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. The apprentice and the other ninja lined up with their hands at their sides as they stood in attention to their Hokage.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura questioned. Sakura had no idea what was going on, and on top of that she was a little tired. It seemed that Naruto's distant attitude had weighed the girl down recently. He didn't seem as distant as he used to, but because she'd become accustom to him being so close to her, she felt rather saddened whenever he went away. She just didn't know what to do if _all _the boys she loved disappeared.

Tsunade stood from her desk seat and slammed a hand down on the table and then pointed it outwards, as if making a command. "Now, listen up!" The beautiful blonde woman placed her hands on her hips and gestured for Shizune to begin briefing the teenagers. Shizune looked through her papers for a moment's time and then turned to the others.

"Gaara is coming to Konoha with Naruto. Neither of the _jinchūriki_ know, but Uchiha Sasuke's chakra has been sensed by some of the most advanced ANBU black OP members. "

There was an array of gasps, excluding from Tsunade and Shikamaru as Sakura's melon colored eyes filled with tears. "What – why!?" Sakura balled her hands into fists and slammed her foot down. Why now!? Why now of all times did Sasuke have to bother Konoha.

Shikamaru found himself digging into his ear with a pinky as Sakura began to raise her voice.

"Well, that's the problem. We don't know what Sasuke could want. But, your job is to make sure that nothing happens to the Kazekage or Naruto, either. You guys do realize that he's - "

Shikamaru waved his hand and cut off Shizune with a bat of his eyelashes. "We know, we know. He's next in line for the role of Hokage. You don't have to rub it in our faces. So you want us to protect the _jinchūriki__, _right?" Shikamaru's brow furrowed. He didn't want to do this because it didn't really seem like his responsibility. It just felt like they were throwing things he really shouldn't be inclined to do at him. What a drag.

"A perceptionist, as always." Tsunade complimented the Chunnin, who in response, yawned.

"You guys have to watch the borders. Kotetsu and Izumo are Jounin now, but that doesn't mean they won't need help. You can call on Kiba and Rock Lee if you need more help, but Neji and Hinata are busy due to...family problems. Tenten is on a mission with Kurenai to better her genjutsu."

Tsunade sat back down in her seat and pulled the drawer back, her hands going to the small bowl of sake she'd prepared for this moment. After downing the powerful liquid, she sighed happily. "Can you all do that?"

All of the ninja in the room nodded and then Tsunade smiled. "Good luck,"

* * *

Gaara and Naruto made it to the doors of Konohagakure without any blemishes. Gaara was still holding Naruto's hand, though. The blonde glanced at the front stand where Kotetsu and Izumo usually were and raised a brow. Where'd they go? Naruto shrugged it off and decided he'd take Gaara to his house first. Kinda like showing someone where they'll be staying before bringing them aroun town? He supposed Gaara could stay with him because this wasn't official business, anyway.

Naruto and Gaara were on their way to Naruto's apartment when they saw Sakura and Ino looking rather attentive. Rather than wearing their usual pretty girl-clothes, Sakura and Ino both were clad in black outfits. They were just black outfits that were pretty much their other ones. Sakura's skirt part looked a little shorter though. Gaara and Naruto looked to each other and then walked over. "What's up?"

The Kazekage bowed to both girls respectfully, never letting his grip on Naruto's hand be released. Naruto on the other hand was rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, grinning sheepishly.

Sakura and Ino looked each other in the eye, wondering if they should tell the boys about Sasuke. Yet before they could decide, Gaara spoke up. That deep voice of his caused both girls to look his way.

"If you've already been briefed about Sasuke, may I say...we've already encountered him. I fear his intentions are a little from what you may think, though." Gaara held up Naruto's hand in gesture.

Ino and Sakura blushed as they blinked at the two 'conjoined' hands. What could Gaara be inferring. Naruto also blushed! What was he inferring?!

"Sasuke is...a little innate..right now." Gaara said, finally. And with that, he looked to Naruto.

"We don't have much time left...Naruto. Is there anywhere you'd like to go before the encounter-"

There wasn't much time in-between his sentence and the loud sound of someone skidding across the earth. Gaara and Naruto turned and Gaara let go of Naruto's hand, using a sand-disk to quickly hurry to the gates they'd only just entered.

Kotetsu skidded back and pushed himself up with one hand and dashed forward,"Izumo!" He yelled, reaching a hand forward and summoning two long blades.

"I'm on it!" Izumo did the same exact hand signs as Kotetsu and summoned to long blades as well. Both of the men went skidding forward, the swords closest to the others' hand skidding into the ground. "Katon! Mohō Suru!" Both Izumo and Kotetsu went flying forward, their swords ignited in flames.

Sasuke held a hand up and grabbed either of their blades, tossing them back without even trying. "Tch," Kotetsu smirked after 'sniffling.' That was according to plan. Both of the long blades Sasuke held began to glow a flaming red and then they exploded then and there. Kotetsu and Izumo thought they did a great job, that is until they seen Sasuke on one of the large poles, looking around for the person he wanted to fight. And then they locked eyes.

The Kazekage saw Sasuke and at that moment he felt as if he were looking at Sasuke so many years ago when he'd first entered Konoha. A shiver ran his spine and he raised his hands,"Suna Shigure!" Sand began to cloud the skies and painful sand began to rain, pelting an angry Sasuke in the process. Sasuke jumped down from the pole, flipping as he did so and held a hand out,"Chidori Eisō!" The beam-like chidori crashed down into the ultimate defense and the weight brought Gaara rushing into the earth, sand beneath his feet.

Sakura growled as she ran towards the battle as to break it up. "Sakura-Chan! Wait!" Naruto tried to coax the girl into staying where she was, and Ino cupped her mouth to call for her. "Sakura! Please don't! " The two blondes were both very worried for Sakura's safety, but it seemed like Sakura had plans for herself now.

"Shannarou! This isn't happening! Not now!" Slapping her gloves on the girl jumped up and released chakra in her dominant fist, rushing down with her right hook pointed. "How's this?!" She wanted to show Sasuke she wasn't weak. And the only way to do that was the hurt him. Sasuke lifted his sword up and placed it above him as to protect himself from the girls lethal fist. The weight of Sakura's punched made Sasuke's knees bend, and his grip soon slipped and her fist connected with his left cheek.

The Uchiha went skidding back, his feet digging into the ground and his lower body going over his upper as he flipped. His back hit the wall with a loud THUD! – and he hissed from the pain. Sasuke delved his sword into the ground and pushed himself back into standing position. With a 'tch' he held a hand over one of his eyes. Gaara squinted his eyes to see what the other teen was doing,"Sakura! Get back!" Gaara pushed the girl back just in time as Sasuke opened an eye,"Amaterasu!"

The black flames went in a straight line directly where Sakura had been pushed away from. Sasuke – just – Sasuke just tried to kill her?! Her mind turned to mush and she placed her forearm over her eyes to weep.

Gaara sadly glanced at the girl before turning back to Sasuke. Using a sand-disk, he floated over to the Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke...this is it for you..."

Gaara began to do a few handsigns, including horse,dragon and tiger.

Sasuke, trying to will himself to stay standing, began to do handsigns as well. The same handsigns for Chidori as usual.

Gaara inhaled heavily, his chest heaving back as well as his upper half as he got ready for the jutsu, "Fūton: Mugen Sajin — Daitoppa!" A, thick, sandy gust of wind escaped the boys mouth and the sand came out in gratuitous amounts, entrapping the cloud-minded Sasuke. Sasuke hissed as he tried to free himself from the sand, his brain feeling almost as if it were deteriorating from all the anger at once.

Sasuke closed his eyes for but a moment, and Gaara squinted his own. Another set of hand signs were done before Gaara took out a sealing tag. "Oh no you don't." He bit into his thumb and slid the blood down the tag without hesitation. "Sealing Tag! Jutsu Bind!" Gaara, with an unseen amount of energy, jumped down from the sand and smacked the tag to Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke screamed.

* * *

Naruto ran over to where Gaara and Sasuke were and watched as Sasuke struggled to get free. "G-Gaara, what did you do?" Gaara crossed his arms and looked away from Naruto, hissing as he did so. "I've sealed it. I've sealed Sasuke's jutsu..."

Naruto's eyes widened and so did the hurting Sasuke, whose face was red with pain from Sakura's deadly punch.

"Y-you..."

Gaara gave Naruto a look that only said 'it was what's best right now.' Gaara then turned his back on Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto...no...Uzumaki-San."

Gaara looked up at the sky, his hand raising. The sand that binded Sasuke began to rise as he did this, and Naruto gasped, "Gaara stop! You're going to-"

"Sabak-"

Before Gaara could do this, he was cut off by a very, very terrified Uchiha's scream. "S-stop it!" He croaked out, his shoulders still moving in an attempt to be freed. "I'll – I'll lay off...just don't kill me...I've got plans ahead..." It was easy to tell that Sasuke didn't mean for them. He had other things he needed to do – things that were far more important than the relationship he had with the Dobe. Or at least, he sure thought so.

Sakura wiped her eyes and also found herself over by the binded Uchiha. Ino, wavering with curiosity, decided that she'd go report to Tsunade, first.

"Okay...although you aren't being let free-"

Naruto nodded his head along at Gaara's statement.

Sasuke could've just died right then and there. And then he got an idea. With a smirk on his face, the Uchiha tilted his head back, and snorted. "Naruto..." He said that familiar name with a roll of his tongue,"Just what kind of best friend are you..."

Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction with wide, blue orbs directly on him. Sasuke quickly looked away.

"A real friend wouldn't be trying to kill me...he'd be trying to help me..."

"Don't listen to him, Naruto..." Sakura for one firmly believed that Sasuke didn't care about them anymore. He'd gladly kill any of them if he had to.

"He'd be going on this adventure with me..." Sasuke wanted to spit acid in Sakura's direction, but of course he did not.

Naruto's head began to shake with confusion and he held it for this exact reason. As he cradled his head and his mind racked with questions, Gaara, with as much physical strength that he could muster, kicked at the binded Uchiha and then hugged Naruto. It wasn't a 'too-close' hug, it was simply him wrapping arms around the blonde, as to assure him that Sasuke was dead wrong. "You are a good friend, Naruto..." Gaara assured him, and then glared at Sasuke with an expression one wouldn't even think was possible.

"He hasn't killed you yet, has he, Uchiha?! That's because he's a good friend. He could've killed you long ago...I could've killed you long ago..back when we were Genin. Think about the words you choose next time you intend on hurting Naruto...he's far too strong for your irrational hate."

Sasuke pfft'd in Gaara's direction. Did he care about what the Kazekage was saying? Not at all. Did he care about his opinion? No, he did not.

"Naruto...you want to be there for me...don't you?" Sasuke asked again. This time he asked with more fervor than the first time.

"You want to help me..."

Kurama leaned forward so that his head clunked against the gate that he was sealed in. _'You aren't listening to that trash, are ya, pipsqueak?'_

'Of course not...I'm just trying to see how long Sasuke will try to keep up the ruse.'

_'He just wants you because he can't have you. Old friends or not, his jealousy is running deeper than that.'_

'Deeper than friendship?' Naruto couldn't quite collect the knowledge. Just what came after friendship, exactly? As Naruto pondered this, Kurama grinned wide and blew some chakra in Naruto's direction, just as an attempt at nudging him. Naruto perked up and grinned,'Sorry, sorry! So, what should we do?'

_'Well...you could let Gaara kill him...'_

'Or?'

There came silence. Almost as if Kurama didn't want there to be other options in this. Naruto sighed. He wanted nothing more than for everything and everyone to be friends. It was easier that way.

"Gaara...I've made my decision."

The insane Uchiha grinned as Naruto said this, and he tilted his head as if awaiting to be freed.

But is that really what Sauke needs right now?


	4. Rewind!

**Title: **Release!

**A/N: **This story isn't an AU, which is shocking for me. Instead, it is set in the same universe but this is in the sense in which Sasuke is much easier to find and there has not been a Great War. It's also an AU in the sense that Naruto is a very notable candidate for becoming the next Hokage. Other than that, this is still the Ninja World. I think it's way _off _from the story, too. Sasuke _has_ encountered Itachi already, and in my headcanon that means he's inadvertently grown softer and therefore easier to deal with. Oh, as for the pairings, this isn't supposed to be like that; it's all just friendship! Wink Wink. Alright, Enjoy!

**Summary: **Sasuke is under a very powerful Jutsu.

**Chapter:** Rewind!

* * *

Naruto placed a thumb to Sasuke's forehead and looked him right in the eye. "Sasuke, what do you want from me?" Naruto leaned forward, his eyes closed in his usual fox-like manner. Sasuke glared. This didn't approach him as a time for questioning. He couldn't use his jutsu, not even his kekkei-genkai and now, _now_ Naruto was giving him the time of day? Well scoff. Scoff scoff scoff."I want you to understand that everyone has goals,"

"And what is your goal, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tilted his head at Naruto as if he'd never seen the boy in his life. Did Naruto completely fucking forget who Sasuke was? Well, no, that wasn't the case. Naruto just happened to remember that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi. Didn't he do that already?

Sadly, after the death of Itachi, Sasuke had more goals. Sasuke had different goals now.

* * *

Kakashi leaned on the doorpost of the door that lead to the Hokage's office. Tsunade stood with her back turned to the jounin as she looked out the window at the spat all of the teenagers were having. She could see that with the help of her apprentice and the Kazekage, things were going quite smoothly. Even with her papers set astray, Tsunade found no reason to turn to face the Hatake. Instead, she crossed her hands behind her back, placing one hand within the other and her eyes squinted as she slowly lowered her head. "What is it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi put his book away in his back pouch and walked forward. He made sure to shut the door behind him. If Shizune wanted to come in, she'd have to knock first. "Tsunade-Sama, I have to tell you something...something I've inquired about this situation." Kakashi's smooth voice went on, and although it was as smooth as usual, Tsunade caught a hint of worry in the squad leaders tone.

Tsunade didn't point it out, instead she nodded her head along."What's wrong, Kakashi?"

Kakashi moved so that he was by Tsunade's desk. He picked up the stray papers and stacked them all out of the pure anxiety he was feeling in the quietness of the room. He would've spoken as soon as she asked what was the problem, but instead he decided to drag things on. If he just blurted it all out at once, the blonde would surely over react. "I assume as Hokage, you have all the previous files of the others?" Kakashi cleared his throat, a fist at his mask.

"Of course...what's your point, Kakashi?" Tsunade's large almond-shaped eyes opened and honey orbs looked behind her.

"Then you know the truth behind the Uchiha tragedy..."

"I do...but feel free to enlighten me...in case I've missed anything." It was very likely that the princess of a woman missed something while skimming through the papers. Her Grandfather always told her to be more attentive but she couldn't help but only be attentive to what she thought really mattered: money.

Kakashi placed the now organized papers inside of a drawer on Tsunade's desk. After doing this, the silver-haired jounin found himself a few feet away from Tsunade, also looking out of that window. His unshielded eye quickly caught sight of all of his bickering team members. No matter how many rough encounters Naruto had with Sasuke, Kakashi refused to stop considering him a teammate. He just refused.

After swallowing the forming lump in his throat, Kakashi closed his eye. " As you know, the Nine Tailed Fox's entire attack...or so we've gathered had been caused by Uchiha. The Sharingan possessed the ability to control it. This led to confusion in Konoha and soon, the Uchiha's were under tight surveillance; by orders of the Third Hokage. It was obvious that with treatment like this, the Uchiha's would begin to hate us...and the Senju-Induced government we've lived by; needless to say, _we_ used an Uchiha as our spy. Itachi was the one who looked over the clan, and told us all of their plans."

Tsunade looked over to Kakashi, this time with her brows furrowing in confusion. "Itachi Uchiha. That's the one who was in the Akatsuki, right?"

Kakashi nodded his head along,"Right again, Tsunade-Sama. Yet, Itachi was in the Akatsuki for us. After having the boy massacre his own family for planning the coup d'état, we entrusted that same ANBU with the mission of spying on that group as well. He was a very loyal ninja, if I do say so myself."

Tsunade nodded her head along and couldn't help but agree with Kakashi. Itachi gave it his all till the very end. Yet, even with this information, she couldn't quite understand what Kakashi was getting at. The perverted sensei leaned forward so that his forehead touched the window and he glanced at his three, promising students. He remembered when they were just little kids, eager to hear about his new techniques and missions. Now-a-days, they'd skip off somewhere just for a bowl of Ramen rather than to hear him talk about techniques. He loved them all dearly, as if they were his own children, and the paths they've all taken were far from a surprise to him.

"Well, after that, Sasuke harbored hatred for his older brother, and even swore to kill him. He did everything in training and in battle for the sake of getting stronger so that he could be the person to murder Itachi."

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a gasp. The two brothers had been pit against each other in what would've only been a battle to the death. A painful, yet not rare truth. Things like this happened all the time in the shinobi world. It was just rare to be apart of it. But now, since Tsunade was the Hokage, she was apart of it. She was apart of this and everything else along with it.

"Knowing full well what would happen if they ever encountered each other, we tried our best to keep Sasuke sane. We were unable to do that, and when he left for the clutches of well, your old friend, Orochimaru, we knew that his return would not be given a warm welcome. Sasuke did everything he could, even after receiving the curse mark. And now..."

Kakashi looked over to Tsunade, who's face had quite the sour expression on it. No, Orochimaru was not a friend of hers. She couldn't even believe that's what Kakashi would say. With a very disgusted expression on her face, and her lips twisted into that of a pout, she awaited the next words from Hatake.

"I believe Sasuke knows the truth."

Tsunade's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but look back at those children. She couldn't look as long as she'd planned as she quickly turned her head away, only getting a glimpse of cherry blossom pink, golden, fiery red and iron blue. Sure, she knew that it was possible for Sasuke to kill Itachi. But for him to find out the truth and what actually happened – that would mean that Sasuke knew...

Sasuke knew that his brother was good.

Kakashi closed his eyes as if he was accepting defeat,"And now it's our job to make sure that he doesn't harbor hatred for us. I can only imagine what's going on in Sasuke's head right now...but I'll assume that he wants Konoha destroyed. Not for the sake of his Clan, no. For the sake of _Uchiha Itachi_."

Tsunade didn't know what to do! She knew she wanted to punch something but what?! As her fingernails delved into the skin of either of her palms, she bit on her bottom lip and her hands balled into fists. The strong, beautiful woman wanted nothing more than to punch something. With ease, Kakashi placed his index and middle finger up, summoning a simple training dummy. "Go ahead,"

With all of her force, Tsunade cranked her arm back and then threw it forward, punching the training dummy so hard that the force of her chakra-induced punch sent it flying out of the window, crashing through the glass and skyrocketing up into the sky before torpedoing it's way down into the earthy grounds of Konoha. She was furious. This wasn't right, she knew it wasn't, but she had to support Konoha! She had to defend her people to the very end.

That was her ninja way.

Throwing up her coat, violently tossing it to her desk-chair, she stomped her way out of the Hokage Office. Kakashi couldn't help but follow. This was going to end one way or the other. Tsunade made her way to the message room, where Genma and Hayate sat, leaning over their chairs as if they had the most boring lives in the world.

"Hey! Listen up – We're going to be sending off some messages! These messages will be exclusively sent to Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage. I'll talk to the Kazekage myself."

"Uhm, alright, but what will they say?" Genma got out the proper ink and brush and three scrolls, unraveling them and lining them up so he could write the messages at the same time with perfect precision. Hayate coughed into his open hand and stood up so that he could get three messenger birds from their cages, preparing them for their little 'missions.' Kakashi leaned on the doorpost yet again; he applauded Tsunade for her forwardness, but he certainly didn't expect this sort of reaction out of her.

"Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once..."

* * *

"At first I thought my goal was simple...kill Itachi...restore my Clan...but it's different now," Sasuke moved his shoulders as to emphasize that he was tired of his sand binding. Gaara, with hesitation released Sasuke from the binding, only to have the Uchiha fall into sitting position, his hands in his own lap. Shivers ran up his spine as blood circulated through his limbs. He felt much better now. Looking at the ground and his sandals, the Uchiha didn't dare look up.

Sakura and Naruto were the closest people, literally, to Sasuke right now. They wanted to know his goals more than anyone else. What did Sasuke want so bad that made him leave them all alone. What could he possibly have wanted that changed the way he seen them all; changed the way he thought in general. These questions couldn't help but pang inside of both the rosenette and the golden blonde's heads. They loved Sasuke, he was their dear teammate, so his words meant a lot to them.

"Itachi...told me things..." Sasuke placed gloved hands onto his knees, leaning forward so that his body almost touched with his lower half. "And despite all the time I'd been hating him...I cannot bring myself to hate Itachi anymore,"

Sasuke looked up, but when he saw melon and cerulean eyes on him, he looked away. "He told me...the truth." Sasuke shuddered at the the thought.

"I killed Itachi...and, and in return he didn't hate me – he – he apologized..." It would seem that Sasuke had gone soft for what was a third time as tears welled up either of his obsidian eyes and he began to cry. Pushing himself up in standing position, despite all the pain in his legs thanks to a certain sand nin, his hands went to his eyes."Itachi did everything because of Konoha and then – he _wanted_ me to kill him," Sasuke couldn't help it anymore, he had to cry. As the Uchiha tilted over, everyone was pretty sure he was going to fall, and Sakura was the nice person to catch him.

Tumbling to the ground, both Sakura and Sasuke, the Uchiha sobbed. It reminded Sakura of the time they were in the forest during the chunnin exams. The only little, tiny difference was that Sasuke wasn't screaming in pain. Sakura cradled the sobbing boys head and pulled him closer so that her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sasuke was a bad guy. He even wanted to kill her. But somewhere, deep down inside, beside all this dark hatred consuming the Uchiha, he had to feel something. He had to remember who his friends were. Sasuke cried in Sakura's bosom, not even caring about the odd look even she was giving him for doing so.

"Itachi did nothing wrong..." Sasuke grabbed onto one of Sakura's hands and gripped it tight. Sakura is strong, so of course it didn't bother her. She let him squeeze her hand as he pleased and then looked to Naruto with worried, melon eyes. "Naruto, he's..."

"I know, Sakura..." Naruto looked over to Gaara, who in turn went ahead and nodded his head. "Go ahead,"

Naruto knelt down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke too. Pretty soon, Team 7 were wrapped up in each other, all three of the original squad members together again. Gaara didn't smile, but Ino, after running up, sure did. It was cute.

Odd, but cute.

Naruto had to join the hug. He just had to.

But of course, when Sasuke stopped crying and began sniffling as to stop the tears, he looked in the opposite direction of Sakura and saw that tan skin. Shivers quickly traveled up Sasuke's spine and he released Sakura's hand and tried to push away from his old teammates.

"Wait, I didn't – Agh!" He yelled out when Sakura wrapped her arms around them and tightened her squeeze. Naruto's eyes went wide and his voice went high as he yelled in pain. "Aagh! Sakura-Chaaaan!" Naruto couldn't remove himself from the hug, and Sasuke couldn't either. As both Sasuke and Naruto tried to scoot away, their cheeks met and pressed together as they writhed away from the Haruno in disdain.

"Ngh! Don't touch me, Dobe!"

"Get your hand off of my hip, Teme!"

Sasuke and Naruto bunked heads in blind fury, obviously discontent with their current position and now Sakura was crying, happily. "You guys, You guys!" She said happily and nuzzled both of them as she leaked out chakra to keep them close to herself.

Sasuke could almost swear he heard the crack of his spine, and when he looked to Naruto he could only assume that he felt the same because the blonde was screeching out curse words. "Sakura-Chan, please -ttebayo! I'm gonna di-Aaagh Sasuke don't!" Sasuke decided the best way out of this hug was to bite Sakura, but for some reason, in blind fury, he bit Naruto's arm instead.

"Gragh! Teme, I'll rip you apart!" Naruto clunked heads with Sasuke again and bit the Uchiha's cheek. Naruto actually resorted to biting him in the face. Yes. As Sasuke yelled in pain, Sakura laughed at her two old, best friends.

"You guys, this is so wonderful,"

Sasuke and Naruto continued to fight with their foreheads while Sakura simply weeped in their 'combined' chests.

Gaara and Ino stood there in confusion as Team 7 showed their affection in their own, Team 7 way. They'd never really seen anything like this, and because of Sakura's chakra-fed strength, they were too afraid to do anything other than watch it conspire.

Kakashi came by just in time, stopping in his tracks and pulling his book down. Kakashi walked over to his team and raised a brow at the idiots. "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura." All of Team 7 looked up when their names were called by that familiar voice of their sensei.

Sasuke's face was reddened because of the bite from Naruto's _very painful fangs._ Sakura's face was reddened because of her rough nuzzling she'd administered to her own face, and Naruto's face was reddened because of the close proximity with his two best friends.

"What are you all doing?"

Kakashi put his book down to glare at the three teenagers. Sasuke and Naruto were taken aback by this glare. "Excuse me?!" They said in unison. Naruto said it with a lot more feeling than Sasuke, but they both gestured to the girl who had them in the predicament.

Kakashi pulled Sakura up by the back of her black shirt and looked the girl over. Sakura laughed nervously, "Heeey Kakashi-Sensei," She greeted, her knees buckling and pressing together when she realized her feet weren't touching the ground. "I'm not a kid anymore, Kakashsensei!" Sakura glared in his direction,although this didn't stop him from holding her up.

Sasuke and Naruto were still arm in arm, even after the girl released them. Did they realize it, yet?

Gaara was the one to break the two apart, placing a hand on Sasuke's face and pushing him away from Naruto with enough force to send the boy skidding back. "No, Sasuke."

Gaara said this stoically before turning to face Naruto, whose hands were out as if the space where Sasuke was _was still filled. _"Down." Gaara ordered. Naruto's hands slowly cranked down. The Hokage to be couldn't help but laugh, though. "Gaara, you're so stiff, what's wrong -ttebayo?" Naruto crawled closer to the Kazekage who stepped back once or twice.

When Naruto slid a hand out to grab Gaara's ankle, the redhead used his other leg to kick Naruto away. It wasn't to hurt him, it was playfully, but it still kinda hurt. Naruto rubbed at his head where he was kicked and glared at Gaara with eyes closed.

Somehow.

"Ne, Gaara – that really hurt you know!"

"That's Kazekage-Sama, to you, Naruto." Kakashi attempted to correct his squad member. Gaara looked back at Kakashi-Sensei and went ahead and bowed in his general direction. "Don't worry...about it." He stood up straight and pointed to the Hokage-to-be.

"We're...friends." Gaara corrected Kakashi, whom, as well as taken aback, was fairly surprised. Naruto and Gaara didn't really seem like the type to be friends, but apparently they were on first name basis. How cute. When Kakashi lowered Sakura so that her feet could touch the ground, he took out his perverted book again, despite the looks he got from Sakura and Ino.

Sakura and Ino stood beside each other,"Time didn't change these guys at all," Sakura whispered to Ino, a hand over her mouth, beside Ino's ear. Ino squinted her eyes into a glare and nodded her head,"You should see Shikamaru." He hadn't changed at all, either. As the two girls laughed, they turned and began to walk off. Sakura could've stayed with the rest of Team 7, but Ino wanted to talk to the girl about her vegetarian diet and how great its been on her figure. Sakura was interested in losing a bit of weight and replacing it with more muscle, anyway.

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned on his forearm and looked off to the side,"It's been a while." Kakashi nodded in agreement, although his face never left his book.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke looked in a different direction. It seemed to be a bad habit of his – the fact that he could no longer look his 'friends' in the eye. "I need to talk to you..." He pushed himself into standing position. Kakashi had an idea on what Sasuke wanted to talk about. Putting the book away, he pointed towards the exit of Konohagakure with his thumb. "In private, I assume?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha with a content expression on his otherwise docile face.

Sasuke nodded.

With that, Kakashi and Sasuke dashed out of Konoha to talk in the forest because that was much safer than blabbing it out in front of the Kazekage.

* * *

Gaara turned his head slowly to Naruto, who shook in response.

"Gaara, dattebayo?"

Gaara got down on Naruto's level and looked him right in the eye. "Naruto..." Gaara started, and without much of a warning he pushed himself forward so that he and Naruto's bodies met. Naruto blinked at the Kazekage in confusion. "Gaara?"

"Naruto...c-can you hug me...too?"

A warm smile invaded Naruto's expression. Naruto wrapped his arms around the redhead who shook when he did so. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto as well, and pretty soon, he was in the blonde's lap. Naruto didn't think ill of this hug, of course not. He wanted to make sure all of his friends got the attention they deserved and if Gaara wanted a hug then so be it. Naruto didn't think much on it.

Sakura looked back for a split second only to see Gaara and Naruto hugging it out. Gasping and sputtering out empty words, she slapped Ino's shoulder. Ino looked back as well and they both saw the hug. Their eyes went comical and wide. "N-Narut- and -g-Gaa-" They covered each others mouths and turned to walk away.

Sasuke was talking to Kakashi when all of sudden he slowly tilted his body to catch a glimpse of the hug. They weren't that far away. A glare replaced what would've been a stoic expression on Sasuke's face. What the hell was Gaara doing, anyway?! Sasuke took one step forward and was pushed back by Kakashi's free hand.

"Stay...continue."

Sasuke sighed and did as he was told.

Naruto and Gaara stayed that way for quite a while. And when they finally broke apart, Gaara's face went red.

"One...one more time?"


End file.
